Because Environmental Protection Agency regulations now limit the amount of volatile organic compounds which can be emitted into the atmosphere, a need has arisen for paint products with reduced solvent content. It is difficult, however, to maintain the physical properties of a paint when very little solvent is present. In particular, the viscosity of low-solvent paints is higher, which makes application more difficult. When reactive diluents are substituted for solvent in the paint composition, the properties of the paint are altered. Also, previous paints used to dry quickly when the solvent evaporated, but when very little solvent is present it is difficult to produce a paint which will dry rapidly.